csifandomcom-20200225-history
Bodies in Motion
Bodies In Motion is the first episode in season six of . Synopsis The team investigate three separate cases. Grissom, Nick and Sara investigate a trailer that exploded with two dead bodies inside. Catherine and Warrick are called away to investigate a dead woman found in a parking lot wearing a plastic bag and rubber boots. Also, the dynamics of the team change as Warrick reveals he has recently married and Sofia Curtis becomes a detective instead of a criminalist. Plot Cast Main Cast * William Petersen as Gil Grissom * Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows * Gary Dourdan as Warrick Brown * George Eads as Nick Stokes * Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle * Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders * Robert David Hall as Dr.Al Robbins * Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast * Louise Lombard as Detective Sofia Curtis * Wallace Langham as David Hodges * Alex Carter as Detective Louis Vartann * Archie Kao as Archie Johnson * David Berman as David Phillips * Gerald McCullouch as Bobby Dawson * Joseph Patrick Kelly as Officer Metcalf * Victoria Prescott as Judy Tremont * Roger Aaron Brown as Mr. James * Elise Neal as Giselle * Chris Gartin as Marcus Corcoran * Kara Zediker as Amber Durgee * Tamara Davies as Brooke Harris * Jamie McShane as Eddie Vonner * Kevin Quigley as Randy Swansiger * Matthew Boylan as Darryl Blakeny * Christopher Allan Nelson as Officer D.A. Michaels * JT Alexander as Joey Zackss * Dean Mauro as Officer Sewell Major Events *Warrick reveals that he is now married. *Sofia Curtis returns to the LVPD as a Detective instead of a CSI. Quotes :Catherine: (to Warrick): Why's there a ring on your ring finger? :Warrick: (pause): Because I'm married. :Catherine: (looks disappointed): What? :Vartann: Congratulations. How much did you pay her? (Warrick laughs) No, seriously good luck with that man. I didn't even know you had a girlfriend. :Warrick: Oh, yeah it's a girl I've been datin' a couple months, Tina. :Catherine: How long you been married? :Warrick: Since yesterday. We did this drive thru wedding at Circus-Circus where you know. Fun, yeah, we, uh...fun time. Goofs *When Grissom and Archie are listening to the tape from Nick's kidnapping, the screen shows the audio being played. While the audio obviously changes, the lines that sketch what the sound would "look" like don't. *When Catherine takes the boots off of the body in the morgue, you clearly see the "dead" body swallow in the background. *In the lab, Warrick examines items from the burned out trailer home. One of the items he looks at is what appears to be a registration card for a vehicle. The half-burnt paper clearly shows the vehicle make to be Acura, however the VIN listed is that of a Nissan pick-up truck. Notes *Nick seems rather alarmed when an insect crawls on his arm likely due to his experience in the two-part Season 5 finale "Grave Danger, Part 1 and Grave Danger, Part 2." See Also Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation episodes Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Season 6 Episodes Category:CSI: Las Vegas Episodes Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Episodes